forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady of Tides
The Lady of Tides was the ruler of the Realm of Tides in the Great Sea off the coast of the Utter East and a member of the Circle of Order. History The Lady of Tides was one of the Circle of Order, a group of lords who arose to govern the early nations of the Utter East, those east of the Great Sea. She was a peer of the Lord of Lands, who ruled the Realm of Lands; the Lord of Flame, who ruled the Realm of Fire; and one other, called Tartyron. When Tartyron engaged in chaotic plots, the Circle cast him out and bound him in a subterranean kingdom beneath the Realm of Fire. During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire, in an event known as Tartyron Unbound. The Lady of Tides, Lord of Lands, and Lord of Flame assembled to investigate his break out and made pursuit.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Tartyron and one for the Circle of Order. These appear to be mutually exclusive, but as the characters appear to be very long-lived, if not immortal, and the end of the Circle of Order campaign implies Tartyron might break free again some day, it is possible they occur at different times. An official history is unknown. ;Circle of Order :After he escaped, Tartyron went swiftly to the Realm of Tides, intending to seize power on the sea and spread his influence. The Lady of Tides confronted him on the isles in a bloodforge battle and drove him off. Eventually defeated, Tartyron was put back in his prison, with fresh wards installed to seal it. However, the Circle of Order understood that, because of balance in everything, peace could not last forever and his brand of chaos would return in a future era. ;Lord of Chaos :After defeating the Lords of Flame and Lands, Tartyron's ambitions were yet contained by geography; the Great Sea was the only avenue to the rest of the world, but this was controlled by the Lady of Tides. Therefore, he launched an invasion of the Realm of Tides via bloodforges. He also liberated minions of chaos who'd been kept prisoner by the forces of order, by breaking the banishing stones. With his victory, Tartyron reclaimed his place as a lord of the Realms. Description The Lady of Tides was a beautiful woman with sea-green hair, shell bra, diaphanous skirt, and bare feet, with golden jewelry around her arms and legs. However, in defeat, she was revealed as a shriveled grey-skinned woman with brown hair, seemingly undead. Personality As one of the Circle of Order, the Lady of Tides was a righteous defender of order in her realm. Appendix Notes References Category:Females Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Circle of Order Category:Bloodforge mages Category:Inhabitants of the Realm of Tides Category:Inhabitants of the Utter East Category:Inhabitants of the Great Sea Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful alignment Category:Inhabitants